gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Mercedes y Puck
La relación entre Mercedes Jones y Noah Puckerman es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos. En Laryngitis Puck y Mercedes empiezan a salir juntos, aunque Puck solo quería la relación para volver a ser popular, ya que Mercedes gano popularidad mucha al unirse a los Cheerios y el la había perdido al cortarse el pelo. Se le conoce comúnmente como Puckcedes al combinar sus nombres (Puck/Mer'cedes'). Información General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Acafellas En Acafellas, Mercedes ve a Puck y a Santana besándose, deseando estar con alguien. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Mercedes se enteran por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Mercedes, como el resto del Glee Club, está realmente sorprendida después de descubrir esto. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que Mercedes y Puck están separados. Poco después, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me, durante la canción Mercedes baila y canta junto con Puck y al final se ve como se despide de el. Mas tarde, Puck se une al equipo de Sue, por lo que vuelve a ser compañero de Mercedes. Finalmente, se puede ver como Puck carga a Mercedes durante Keep Holding On ya que eran pareja de baile. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, se puede ver a Mercedes disfrutando del solo de Puck de Sweet Caroline junto a los demás miembros de New Directions (con excepción de Finn, Santana y Quinn). Wheels En Wheels, Mercedes y Puck están sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala de coro. Ballad thumb|Mercedes confrontando a Puck. En Ballad, Puck es quien primero toma un papel para ver quien será su pareja en la tarea de hacer una balada, y le toca Mercedes; ambos se ven disgustados por esto. Mas tarde, Puck le dice a Mercedes que deberían de ensayar, pero ella estaba hablando por teléfono con Tina, Mercedes le dice a Puck que todos quieren cantarle Lean On Me a Finn y a Quinn, pero Puck le dice que no. Mercedes no entiende el por qué hasta que Puck le confiesa que en realidad el es el padre del bebe de Quinn y no Finn. Mercedes le dice a Puck que es mejor que deje en paz a Quinn ya que ella eligió a Finn como el padre, dice que es lo menos que puede hacer ya que puede hacer mas daño de lo que ya ha hecho. Al final, Mercedes y Santana, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Laryngitis thumb|left|Mercedes al principio no estaba interesada en Puck. En Laryngitis, Puck pierde popularidad al cortarse el cabello todo pelon, asi que Santana termina con el. Puck queria ser de nuevo popular y no queria esperar a que le creciera el cabello, en eso mira a Mercedes y se pregunta como es que esa chica se volvio popular al entrar a la Cheerios, por lo que el decide hacer todo lo posible para que saliera con ella. thumb|Pero despues se fue enamorando. Al principio Mercedes no le hacia mucho caso, pero Puck le canto una cancion combinacion del estilo judio con el negro llamada Lady is a Tramp, Mercedes se le une en la cancion a la mitad y se enamora de Puck. Antes de salir con el le pregunta a Quinn si podia salir con el, Quinn le dice que no le importa si sale con Puck, el y ella ya no tenian nada mas porque iba a dar en adopcion a la bebe, pero le aconsejo que tuviera cuidado con el porque era un idiota. thumb|left|Santana y Mercedes peleando por Puck. Poco despues, Santana se pone celosa de que Puck saliera con Mercedes asi que se pelean con una cancion llamada The Boy Is Mine, pero se salen de control y tratan de golpearse pero Will las separa. Mas tarde Mercedes se da cuenta de que necesita ser honesta consigo misma asi que renuncia a las Cheerios y termina con Puck diciendole que el tambien tenia que hacer lo mismo. Hell-O En Hell-O, Mercedes y Puck son pareja de baile durante Hello, Goodbye. Funk En Funk, Finn y Puck le piden ayuda a Mercedes para cantar Good Vibrations. Journey En Journey, Ambos cantan durante Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' y en Don't Stop Believin'. Mercedes y Puck entran con Quinn cuando iba a tener al bebe. Mientras Mercedes intentaba ayudar a Quinn, Puck solo se les quedaba mirando. Segunda Temporada Audition thumb|Puck y Mercedes en "Empire State of Mind". En Auditions, se les ven cantando y bailando juntos durante Empire State of Mind. Silly love Songs En Silly Love Songs, cuando Puck cantaba Fat Bottomed Girls a Lauren, se puede ver a Mercedes, junto con dos de las ex-novias de Puck (Rachel y Santana) sentadas juntas y se ven confundidas porque le estaba cantando a Lauren, pero luego Mercedes y Rachel disfrutan de la canción y se alegran por Lauren. Blame It on the Alcohol En Blame It on the Alcohol, ambos cantan, junto con Artie y Santana, durante Blame It (On the Alcohol). Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, se les puede ver sentados uno al lado del otro en la cafeteria mientras almorzaban. I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, Mercedes y Puck entrar en el Booty Camp por petición del Sr. Schue ya que ambos necesitaban mejorar su baile. Se les puede ver juntos cuando Finn hacia su intento y ambos lo felicitan cuando lo logra. Asian F [[Archivo:Puck_y_Mercedes_cantando_It's_All_Over.png|thumb|left|Puck y Mercedes peleando durante "It's All Over".]] En Asian F, Mercedes se pelea con Puck en sus sueños durante It's All Over. Goodbye thumb|Mercedes y Puck durante su graduación. En Goodbye, ambos se graduan junto con Mike, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Finn y Kurt. Cantan, junto con Rachel, Finn y los demás graduados You Get What You Give para los juniors. Mas tarde, durante Glory Days, cuando el Director Figgins nombraba a los chicos para que pasaran a entregarles su diploma, nombra primero a Mercedes y despues a Puck. Al entregarle el diploma a Puck, Mercedes le acomoda el gorro. Canciones Duetos *''Lady Is a Tramp'' de '' Babes in Arms''. (Laryngitis) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Good Vibrations'' de Marky Mark & the Funky Bunch. Cantada con Finn. (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' de Journey. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Santana, Artie y Kurt. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Artie, Finn, Rachel y Santana. (Audition) *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' de Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain. Cantada con Santana y Artie. (Blame It on the Alcohol) ;Tercera Temporada *''It's All Over '' de Dreamgirls. Cantada con Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt y Mike. (Asian F) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Brittany, Tina y Santana. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights'' de John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John. Cantada con Sam, Rory, Sugar, Tina, Finn, Kurt y Santana. (Yes/No) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meatloaf. Cantada con Santana, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Brittany y Blaine. (Nationals) *''You Get What You Give'' de New Radicals. Cantada con Finn, Rachel. (Goodbye) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Keep Holding On'' de Avril Lavigne. Cantada por New Directions. (Throwdown) *''The Boy Is Mine'' de Brandy & Monica. Cantada por Mercedes y Santana. (Laryngitis) Curiosidades thumb|Puck besando a Mercedes en la mejilla. *Mercedes es la segunda chica a la que Puck le cantó con el fin de impresionarla (Rachel es la primera). *Ambos son los mas frecuentes en empujar a Artie alrededor. *En la mente de Puck, al comienzo de Laryngitis, cuando él fija su mira en Mercedes, se refiere a ella como "Chica Negro De Glee Club, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora mismo". *Puck se observó sólo para besar a Mercedes en la mejilla, nunca se vió un beso real. *Puck tiene todos los datos erróneos acerca de Martin Luther King, que Mercedes considera ofensivos. *Ambos fueron los únicos que entraron con Quinn cuando ella iba a tener a su bebe en Journey. Galería Mercedes_y_Puck_Ballad.png|Puck y Mercedes. Mercedes, Puck y Kurt en I Am Unicorn.png|Mercedes, Puck & Kurt I Am Unicorn. Navegador Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Menores Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes Categoría:Relaciones de Puck Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales